


Travelin' Soldier

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Crying, Death, Death of Partner, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, New Relationship, New love, Soldiers, Song fic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Too young for him they told her, waiting for the love of a travelling soldier.
Relationships: John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Travelin' Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Traveling Soldier (Dixie Chicks)

John sighed and sat down. The weight of his freshly ironed army uniform was heavy on his shoulders and a tad too snug in the waist even on his slight frame. His boots weren’t broken in and he could feel the start of a blister forming on the side of his right foot. He lay his hat on the diner counter in front of him and waited to be served, nerves bubbling inside him like an unwatched pot. He stared at the silver napkin holder, his mind elsewhere as his future played out in his head. 

‘Hi, what can I get ya?’ came a sugary sweet voice from behind the counter that made him lookup. It was a waitress. She was wearing a stiff polyester uniform with a dirtied white apron across the front. She was tall and pretty and her red hair was pinned back but curled around her shoulders, down but out of her face. 

‘Um just a coffee, black,’ John said with a weak smile as the woman flitted off with a nod to get the pot. She came back with a cup and the pot and poured it in front of him looking up every so often with a glance through her lashes and a flirtatious smile. John didn’t reciprocate. With a huff, Cherry, John found out from her name badge flitted off down to the other end of the diner counter where there were a couple of businessmen eating breakfast. 

‘Not a morning person huh?’ came another female voice. John’s head turned as he stopped watching Cherry and laid eyes on another waitress. They wore the same uniform but this waitress was a few inches shorter than the other and her hair was blonde. It was down in curls which framed her face well, though John had to admit she was beautiful no matter her hairstyle. ‘No, um not really,’ John coughed his voice coming out gruffer than intended. The woman smiled at him regardless as he continued, ‘it’s just that I’m not feeling myself today.’ ‘Oh no?’ the woman said leaning on her elbows on the countertop, ‘then who are ya feeling?’ Without warning, John giggled, actually giggled like a school girl which was followed by a blush of dark red across his cheeks. ‘So go on, what’s the matter?’ the girl said. ‘I'm just a little nervous. That’s all,’ John said quietly. ‘Why?’ ‘Well um Mary,’ he said spying her name badge, ‘I’m shipping out today.’ ‘Oh, you are?’ She said sheepishly. The bravado she exuded left for just a moment and then was back just as quick. ‘Yeah, say you wouldn’t mind sitting with me for a moment. I ain’t got anyone else and my mama isn’t exactly happy with the idea so-’ he trailed off and dropped his eyes for a moment until he heard Mary’s voice say, ‘I’m off in an hour. Give me till then and I’ve got somewhere we can go. If you’ve got time.’ ‘Sounds good,’ John said. Before he could say anything else she was called off down the other end of the counter to serve someone else. 

After an hour Mary appeared from the back of the diner now dressed in a pair of flared jeans and a flowy light shirt. John thought she looked beautiful. He slid off of the bar stool as she came to him, purse slung over her shoulder, with a radiant smile and said, ‘you ready?’

‘Yeah,’ John said as he followed her out of the shop into the streets. They chatted as they walked, mostly about menial things like the weather, until they got down to the lakefront. It wasn’t a true beach with vast amounts of ocean out ahead but it was a vast lake with enough water to grant a pier. Most of the shops on the pier were closed as it was early and the weather wasn’t great but Mary kept walking towards the end where there was a cluster of benches looking out over the water. She sat down and watched as John hovered nervously before patting it for him to sit down. 

They chatted for hours until the pier started to come alive with families and people done with work and school for the day. That was when John checked his watch to find he was going to be late for his bus. ‘Look, Mary. I’ve gotta go,’ he said, standing up and smoothing out his uniform. 

‘Oh, okay. I’ve had a nice time talking to you. I hope I helped with your nerves,’ she said with a quick smile before she attempted to bolt. She was embarrassed how much she liked this guy she barely knew and at how disappointed she had been when he said he was leaving. Before she could get past him he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him, his face befuddled at her actions, ‘look, I know you probably have a boyfriend. And you were just being nice to me for the day because I’m an idiot who’s terrified of leaving his hometown but I was wondering if I could send a letter to you. I’ve not got a girl or anything and other than my mom I don’t think I’ll have-’

‘Of course, you can,’ she said with a beaming smile, ‘send it to the diner. My pop can get kinda funny about me and boys.’ ‘Understood,’ John said with a smile. They stood there smiling at each other oblivious to time and their surroundings. John had to go. He had a bus to catch but he couldn’t tear himself away from this girl's gorgeous green eyes. ‘Mary?’ came a voice from across the other side of the pier and they both turned to find a stern older man watching them with a middle-aged blond lady. ‘I’ve gotta go that’s my parents,’ Mary said exasperatedly, ‘remember it’s Jim’s diner.’ And wit that she was gone. She and her parents disappeared into the ever-growing crowd pretty quickly as John took off back down the pier to his destiny.

* * *

‘Mary you got another letter again,’ Cherry said with an eye roll as she handed the small white envelope over the counter to Mary who was busy washing dishes. She shook off, too impatient to dry her hands properly, and grabbed the small envelope out of the other waitress’ hands. ‘Thanks, Cherry,’ she said, ‘I’m gonna go on my break now.’ 

With that she disappeared into the kitchen, ignoring Cherry’s protests from the other side of the door. She walked through the kitchen and out to the back door where many of the cooks went to smoke. Outback there were crates and boxes stacked up as stools and she perched on one as she tore through the crisp white paper to get to her letter. It was folded neatly but as she lay it out on her lap she could see the scrawl of handwriting she had come to love. It was from John. 

Over the past few months, they had corresponded at least once a week if not more. So much so she was convinced half her wages were spent on stamps. She had waited well over a week for this one which had made her anxious as her last letter had admitted that she might be falling in love with John. She had had knots in her stomach as she’d dropped it in the mailbox and thought her anxieties had been proven as a response hadn’t come as quickly as the others.

_Dear Mary,_

_Sorry for the late reply. Things have been hectic here as we’ve finally been shipped out across the pond. The trainee barracks were practically luxurious to what we have here but there’s not much I can do about that. Besides, when the state of affairs is getting me down I just daydream about our day on the pier and hope that one day soon we’ll be able to do it again._

_I was shocked when I read your last letter at just how lucky a guy I am. I never in a million years thought a girl as pretty, smart and funny as you would fall for a dumb schmuck like me. But I’m happy to hear you think you’re falling for me. I can live with that but just know that I’m ridiculously enamoured with you. You don’t know how hard it is for me to say that as I’m currently writing this with my army buddies spying over my shoulder to make fun of me for being whipped but I don’t care._

_I love you, Mary Campbell._

_With all my heart._

_John._

_P.s. replies might be a little slow from now on but know I’m thinking of you always even if I can’t get to a mailbox._

Mary’s heart burst with emotion. She was overjoyed at the idea that John loved her but she worried about him. She sat on the crate for a moment watching the cars across the street in the parking lot come and go for the rest of her break. 

* * *

A couple of weeks passed with no contact from John and Mary was on pins. Her parents were none the wiser about John and she intended to keep it that way so her turmoil spilt out only at work and school. Since she was going into her senior year she had taken on her job at Joe’s to fund some of her tuition, a feat her father wasn’t too thrilled about. She was working the early evening shift today with Cherry before the school’s football game. Cherry was nice but she wasn’t really supportive of Mary’s new beau. Over the past few months, she had made endless comments about how Mary wasn’t ready for a real relationship like she was. She was only six months older than her friend but insisted that she knew everything about the world of dating and that at the tender age of 16 Mary was nowhere near ready to date a ‘man’ even though John had just turned 18. She told her she was stupid to be waiting for him to come back from serving when there were plenty of eligible young men in the town. Though Cherry didn’t exactly phrase it that way when she told Mary, ‘there are plenty of handsome guys in this town and not ones who are shacking up with any Vietnamese chick who looks their way.’ 

Mary ignored this and let Cherry continue boasting about her boyfriend and slating John because she knew it didn’t matter. John wouldn't be like that, she knew it. He loved her. 

Besides, she had it all planned out. When he came home she would be done with her senior year and the college she planned to go to wasn’t too far away from town. She could still come home on the weekends and she and John could even get a place together nearby. Her dad wouldn’t be pleased but seeing as he condemned anything she did that wasn’t hunting she didn’t see the point in not doing as she pleased. They could get married, have kids. It was all she wanted. 

‘Mary, you ready?’ Cherry asked as she placed her apron on the counter. Mary was pulled out of her daydream. ‘Yeah, just a second,’ she said, copying her friend's movements. She went into the back and slipped into her own clothes stuffing her uniform into her school bag and heaving it over her shoulder. Within a minute she was out front and the two girls were clocking out and heading to the school which was a few blocks away. 

Half the school was already there when they arrived and they scored a spot on the bleachers with some friends down behind the team bench. The crowd grew steadily and everyone was excited about the game. Though Mary didn’t have much interest in football she attended anyway, as it was usually the only thing to do on Friday nights in town as everyone else was in attendance. As the cold winter air breezed through the underside of the bleachers Mary shivered wishing she had brought a thicker coat and maybe some earmuffs so she could block out Cherry’s incessant drooling over her boyfriend who was captain of their school's team.

The cheerleaders had warmed up the crowd who were already pumped as the rival team was from the next town over and it was a big night whenever they played each other. Mary wasn’t feeling the buzz everyone else was but she joined in with the festivities and sang the national anthem as expected. The game was about to start.

Before they did though their principal appeared behind the microphone. The crowd fell silent as he spoke.‘Good evening ladies and gentleman. I see you’re all excited about tonight's game! Go Bulldogs!’ There was an echo of cheers from the stands, ‘just remember that though you’re enemies on the field tonight that as students and representatives of this town we are civil and polite to our visitors. Though there isn't much left I want to say I do have the sad news of informing the crowd of our fallen soldiers across the water in Vietnam. I ask for silence now as I read the list. 

_Thomas Aaron Jr._

_William Bader_

_Charles Gaines_

_James Lane_

_Wayne Pace_

_Joseph Santos_

_Michael Saunders_

_John Winchester_

_Stephen Wittaker,_

These are former members of our community and I ask that you bow your heads and take a moment to thank these lost lives before we play a game that would no doubt make them proud to be part of this town.’ 

No one spoke. There was an eerie silence amongst everyone who felt the weight of grief from those who knew the fallen. A piccolo player from the band ran from where they were sitting out past the bleachers with tears streaming down her face. Cherry turned to look at Mary who was no longer next to her. Upon hearing John’s name she had fled, away to somewhere she wouldn’t be able to be seen crying by everyone. She darted under the bleachers and sat down, pulling her knees into her chest as she sobbed thinking of John. He loved her. She loved him. And they’d never get to know what could have happened now. 

No one else in town cared. She knew this as she could hear the merriment return to the crowd as the game started and the minute's silence was forgotten about. Mary’s life was ruined and everyone else got to carry on as they had five minutes ago. Unaffected. Unchanged. It wasn’t fair. There were so many questions she needed answering. Was he alone? Did he die with someone with him? What were his last words? Did his mother know? Were there any more letters? 

These thoughts swirled in her head as she crumbled into herself the icy winds now making her face frozen with tear tracks. As the tears stemmed and stopped flowing Mary’s mind went into overdrive with anger. How could he do this to her? How could she be so stupid? She let herself fall in love with a man that she knew was at risk of leaving her and she still went and did it anyway. It wasn’t fair. She should’ve been able to love him without the threat of their love being cut short. As she got angry she thought about her life. All planned out and now dashed for a newer less appealing life she didn’t want. It was then that Cherry found her. She came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention as Mary whipped her head around quickly. 

‘Are you okay?’ Cherry said with sympathetic eyes that angered Mary even more. ‘I’m fine,’ Mary lied. ‘Was it your John?’ Cherry asked. Mary said nothing but nodded. He wasn’t her John, not anymore. ‘Oh honey, I’m so sorry I didn’t know. I clicked about five minutes ago and I had to come and find you. Come here.’ Cherry practically tugged Mary up off the ground forcing her to stand as she embraced her in a hug. Mary allowed her arms to hang limply by her side and didn’t engage as Cherry spewed sympathies down her ear. She pulled back though she didn't let Mary go as she dabbed tears from her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind Mary’s ear, ‘this is what I was worried about you see.’

‘What?’ Mary said venomously. ‘Well, I told you he was much too old for you and a soldier at war for Pete's sake. It was hardly going to end well was it?’ she said with sympathy that made Mary’s blood boil. ‘He loved me.’ ‘Well that’s all very well but it doesn't change what’s happened does it doll,’ she said, ‘come on. Come and watch the rest of the game with us. It’ll cheer you up.’

Cherry held Mary’s hand and started walking away but Mary wasn’t following. Her mind was spinning at Cherry’s words. She was incensed. She wanted to prove her wrong. Reverse what had happened and rub her happiness in her friends face. Though she knew it was not possible to be done. Then it clicked. 

‘Mary are you coming?’ Cherry asked as Mary tugged her hand out of the other woman’s and picked up her rucksack off of the floor. She threw it over her shoulder as the woman turned around to face her with questioning eyes. ‘No, I’m not,’ she said storming past Cherry towards the entrance under the bleachers. ‘Where are you going?’ Cherry called as she attempted to follow Mary who was now walking at lightning speed. ‘To find a crossroads,’ Mary muttered as she disappeared out of Cherry’s eyesight and into the parking lot of the school. Everything was reversible when you had a little know-how. 


End file.
